


Satin and Lace

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: smut_69, F/M, Lingerie, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I often think that a slightly exposed shoulder emerging from a long satin nightgown packed more sex than two naked bodies in bed.' - Bette Davis</p><p>Brooke returns home from a shopping trip with a surprise for Neal...because boys love surprises. ;)</p><p>Sequel (of sorts; follows in the timeline) to "With Flowers in Her Hair" from the Brookemann schmoop_bingo card</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Adapted from RP logs for the [smut_69](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile/) prompt table, using prompt #3, "Satin."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

> _Message from: brooke_ < hey... headed home.. are you there yet? >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < im here, yep - brought sixx, hope thats ok - boys r playin >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < that's perfect... does that mean you are going to stay the night with me? :) >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < ru askin? ;) >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < hmmm how about i'm demanding. :D >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < ...yes maam. >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < or I could beg on my hands and knees ;) >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < ...omg... >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < ...jfc, brooke... >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < sorry... im in an...odd mood I think. XD >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < god, dont apologize for that. holy shit. um. fuck >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < I won't then. I have a surprise for you...you'll have to find it when I get there. >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < ...love surprises. ;) cant wait. >

Neal sat on Brooke's couch, bouncing his leg nervously, watching Einstein chasing Sixx around the living room. Sixx was dragging one of Einstein's toys on the floor, and every so often, Einstein would pounce with a loud *yip,* trying to grab it away, while Sixx flicked and tossed his head like the small horse everyone called him.

Every so often, Neal would check his phone for new text messages, even though he had the volume turned up loud, so he wouldn't have missed any to come in, but there was always that chance... He scanned through the day's texts from Brooke and shifted a bit in his seat, thankful he'd worn his sweatpants over to her house, since his jeans would be way too fuckin' tight right now...

Brooke hugged Kira and thanked her again for taking her out. She grabbed her bags and, pushing down the nervousness in her stomach, headed for the door. She shifted the bags into her left arm and opened the front door, stepping over the baby gate. "Hey, hey...I'm home!" She grinned, seeing Neal on the couch and Sixx and Einstein playing together.

"Hey," Neal greeted her, pushing up to his feet and coming over to help with her bags. "Wow, look at these big ol' bags, Brooke! Did you guys have fun? What did you get me?"

Brooke laughed and pulled the bags out of his sight. "These, you can see later... And as for what I got you? Hmmm...you'll have to find it," she replied with a grin, biting her lip.

"Find it?" Neal cocked his head curiously at her, blinking in slight confusion. Where would she hide...ohhhhhhhhhhhh, okay... A slow grin spread across his lips as he nodded. "All right... Hmm...where should I look first..."

Brooke bit her lip harder and slipped past Neal. "I'm going to put these in the bedroom, and then you are free to look."

Neal whined slightly and trailed after Brooke, following her to the bedroom. "What if I wanna look now, though?"

Brooke looked at Neal and shook her head. "Nope, not yet."

Neal pouted elaborately, widening his eyes and just generally looking pitifully at her. "...Pleeeeeeeeeease?" he wheedled softly, laying a hand lightly in the small of her back, caressing gently.

Brooke leaned back into Neal's hand and grinned. "Will Sixx and Einstein be okay out there by themselves for a bit?"

"Dunno about Einstein," Neal replied softly, "but Sixx should be fine..." He paused a moment, and nodded slowly, his voice taking on a mock hang-dog tone. "Okay, I can take a hint. Let me put Einstein outside, and then put him up..." Heaving a dramatic, gusty sigh, he let his shoulders slump and turned back, shuffling to the living room to corral the dogs.

Brooke laughed and let out a breath when Neal left the room. She ran a brush through her hair and smoothed her shirt down, exhaling a breath as she felt the silkiness of the outfit underneath. She hoped to God Kira was right about this...

A short while later, Neal crept back toward the bedroom, having put Einstein up in his crate, and having given Sixx a big Nylabone to occupy him. He paused a few moments outside the door, and inhaled deeply before knocking lightly. "Is it safe t'come in yet?" he called softly.

Brooke looked up from the bed where she was laying her purchases out. "Yeah...come in."

Neal pushed the door open almost gingerly, his eyes drawn to the bed almost immediately. "...Wow..." he breathed out with a low whistle, his eyes sweeping over the items laid on the bed. "...Uh..." He took a deep breath, pulling in the scent of the leather that was flooding the room, and shuddered visibly, swallowing hard. "Holy fuck, Brooke..."

"Kira helped me make sure I got the right size and everything..." Brooke bit her lip and smiled softly. "You can look for your surprise now - and it isn't on the bed."

Neal stepped closer to the bed, reaching down to brush his fingertips lightly over the leather of the two corsets laid on the bed, eyeing the black silk teddy laid beside it on the spread. "These are almost surprises enough..." he breathed out, turning to look at Brooke with darkened eyes. "You're tellin' me there's actually more?"

Brooke nodded, holding her breath slightly as she reached out for Neal, pulling him toward her. "Now, can I have a proper kiss hello...?" she asked softly.

Neal wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist, shifting their hips together so that there was no doubt on earth what the smell of the leather and the sight of the teddy was doing to him. With a smile, he murmured, "Of course you can..." and bent forward to kiss her, slow and deep.

Brooke moaned softly into the kiss and threaded her hands through Neal's, slowly guiding them under her shirt so that he could feel the silky satin material underneath as a hint of what his surprise was.

Neal's breath caught slightly in his throat at the feel of the fabric instead of skin beneath his hands. He shifted closer, running a hand up her back, following the material up to its lace-trimmed edge just below her shoulder blades, groaning softly.

Brooke stepped back and slowly started to unbutton her shirt. She let it hang open as her fingers deftly undid the button and zipper of her jeans, inching them down so that they were _right there_ on her hips. "You want to find your present now?" she whispered, her heart racing nervously at what his reaction would be. She pushed back the memories of the last time that she'd worn something similar, and of her ex-husband's crushing disapproval.

Neal stood with his jaw slack as Brooke stepped back, watching her closely with darkening eyes as she began to unbutton her shirt. His breath stuttered slightly in his throat as the purple and black corseted teddy slipped into view, and caught for good when she started to undo her jeans and then stopped.

"Jesus _fuck,_ Brooke..." Neal breathed out in a low moan, stepping forward slowly to cup her cheeks in his hands, studying her face before kissing her hungrily.

Brooke flushed at the tone of Neal's voice, kissing him back with just as much force and desperation. All day she had been thinking about him, and how he would react... "Tell me how it looks...?" she asked softly.

"Oh, my God..." Neal groaned, his eyes nearly black and his voice raw with desire. "It...you...good God, Brooke..." Neal ran his slightly-trembling hands down the side of Brooke's neck to her shoulders, gently shifting her shirt back and slipping it down her arms, letting it fall to the floor while his eyes devoured the sight before him.

Brooke shivered at Neal's words. She didn't say anything, waiting for him to slip her pants the rest of the way off and to see what he would say about the garters and the stockings.

Neal's eyes wandered over Brooke's chest and stomach, taking in every last lacy detail. Slowly, he reached out and laid his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him as he bowed his head, placing soft kisses to the tops of her breasts where they were spilling out of the cups of her teddy.

He slipped his fingers below the waistband of her jeans, catching the edge under his thumbs, and pushed her pants slowly down past her hips, pausing with a faint whimper as his fingers met the silk of her stockings.

Brooke broke out in goosebumps at the attention that Neal was giving her. It felt amazing. She reached out and threaded her hands through his hair, letting her hands slip down the side of his face, cupping his cheeks. She leaned in, kissing him softly, as she stepped out of her pants revealing her stockings in the fullest.

"Brooke...I..." Neal lowered his eyes to take in the complete outfit, his mouth dropping open with another low moan. "My God, you look..." He paused, swallowing thickly, and breathed out softly, "...beautiful...gorgeous...stunning..." He closed his eyes a moment, whimpering out another faint "dear God..." before he knelt down slowly in front of her, kissing his way down her abdomen to her lower belly.

Pausing with the side of his face pressed to her stomach, he ran his hands up and down her legs gently, taking the time to really appreciate the feel of the stockings under his palms, before letting his fingers trail up the backs of her thighs lightly, tracing the bottom edge of her panties.

Brooke blushed hard as the words tumbled out of Neal's mouth. Her knees went weak, and her breath caught in her throat. She fumbled slightly with her hands as he slipped down, kissing her, until her fingers came to rest in his hair, and she shivered at the gentle touches and the warmth from his breath seeping through the thin fabric.

With another faint whimper, Neal started kissing Brooke again, brushing a trail with his lips down her lower abdomen to the top edge of her panties, and down over her mound. Pausing with his lips pressed to her, gripping the backs of her thighs tightly, he inhaled slowly and deeply, taking in her feminine scent.

A breathy moan slipped from Brooke's mouth and her hands tightened imperceptibly in Neal's hair. Her entire body shivered at the feel of Neal being so intimately close to her.

Neal breathed out a soft moan as her fingers tightened in his hair. "Brooke..." he whimpered again, brushing his lips over the fabric covering her clit as he said her name. God, he wanted her, but he didn't want to lose the feel of the silk beneath his hands. He thought about what her stocking-clad legs would feel like, wrapped around his waist, and groaned low in his throat. Dear God...

Brooke moaned, her legs shaking even more. She wanted more, but had no idea how to ask for it.

Neal shuddered hard at Brooke's moan, sliding his hands up the back garters with a smile. Brooke had made a very common beginner's mistake, but one that was oh-so-fortuitous for them right now...she'd put her panties on over the garters, instead of putting them on first.

God, it worked for him...

He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties on the sides of her hips, and drew them down slowly, peeling them away from what lay hidden beneath. With a low, soft sound, he leaned in and slipped his tongue into the velvety folds between her legs, tasting her deeply.

Brooke whispered, her voice low and husky, "take me to bed...please..." Her legs were trembling, barely holding her up, as the pleasure rocketed through her.

Oh, dear God, her voice... Neal moaned softly and very carefully got to his feet. Scooping Brooke up in his arms, he carried her to the bed and laid her gently down, bending over to kiss her tenderly before straightening up.

He watched her face as he quickly skinned off his t-shirt and tossed it aside. "So beautiful..." he whispered, slipping his hands into the waistband of his sweatpants to push them down, working them carefully past his hips. He let out a soft grunt and a groan when his cock bobbed free, already incredibly hard and almost aching with need. God, what she did to him...

Brooke watched Neal slip his clothes off. Her mouth went dry when his pants were off and she could see exactly what her outfit had done to him. A soft whimper escaped her throat as she shifted up in the bed.

Stepping out of his sweats, Neal joined Brooke on the bed. Kneeling very carefully between her feet, he slipped a hand behind one of her ankles to pick up her leg. Bending it at the knee, he leaned down slowly and brushed his lips over the whisper-thin silk covering the tops of her toes. He shifted slightly, pressing soft kisses up along her instep to her ankle, and slid his hands up her calf, following their path with his mouth over her shin.

Brooke watched as Neal treated her like the finest piece of china as he kissed and touched her. It was an amazing feeling, being on the end of that kind of attention. She could feel her eyes filing with unshed tears.

Neal looked up at Brooke's face from under his eyelashes, mouthing lightly at her knee. "Shhh...don't cry, Brooke..." he murmured against her skin, slipping his hands up her thigh. "...So beautiful...so precious t'me...want you t'feel that..."

He followed his hands with his lips again, kissing a soft path along her inner thigh to brush lightly over the lips between her legs.

Brooke's back arched up as she dug her heels into the bed. This was something that her ex-husband had never done for her. "Please...don't stop...feels amazing..."

"...I won't..." Neal murmured, his words buzzing lightly over her, and he slipped his hands under Brooke's thighs and hips, tipping her up to meet his mouth.

Brooke could feel her heart beating rapidly as the shockwaves of pleasure started to radiate through her body. Her fists clenched into the sheets as her head tipped back. Her eyes fluttered shut, her lips parting slightly as a raw moan slipped out.

Neal groaned softly, slipping his tongue between her folds to taste her and probe her gently.

Soft moans slipped from Brooke's mouth as she arched up against his tongue, urging him for more, but not even realizing what she was doing. She was lost in the buzz of pleasure.

Immediately, Neal responded to Brooke's wordless pleas. He slipped a hand out from underneath her hips, caressing her lower abdomen gently, before sliding his hand down to her mound, teasing her folds apart with his fingers. He licked a slow stripe up from her entrance to her clit, swirling his tongue gently over it, humming softly in his throat.

Brooke let out a breathy moan, gasping out Neal's name as she slowly rocked against his mouth, needing _more._ She could feel herself climbing higher and higher as the pool of desire, hot in her lower stomach, spread its heat throughout her body. She felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, so close to tipping over the edge and falling into blissful pleasure.

Neal stared up at Brooke from under his lashes. God, so beautiful...those sounds... He groaned deep in his throat and closed his lips lightly around her clit, sucking it very gently as he continued to tease it with his tongue.

He wanted to make her feel good...to feel wanted, and desired...

God, he wanted to make her come...

Brooke's eyes flew open and her hips bucked up hard, her body seizing up, as the ripples of her orgasm rushed through her. She choked out a gasping moan of Neal's name, mixed with other unintelligible sounds which bubbled out.

Neal watched Brooke as she came for him, memorizing the look on her face, the sounds she made... God, so beautiful...how could someone have walked away from her?

He slowed his movements and eased up carefully as she started to come down, slipping his tongue back down her slit to lick lightly at her entrance, teasing out her essence. God, nothing better...

Brooke could feel herself shaking as she came down. She moaned softly at the feel of Neal's tongue dipping into her, and slowly slipped her hands down to cup Neal's cheeks, gently urging him up to her. She leaned in, kissing him hard, her body flushing hot as she realized that she could taste herself on him.

She let her hands slide down his body, pulling him closer to her with a soft moan.

Neal covered Brooke's body with his own, making a low, soft sound in his throat as he kissed her deeply. He shifted against her as she pulled him close, his cock aching and throbbing beneath him.

Brooke let out a soft breath at the feel of Neal's hardness trapped between them. She slipped her hands around his waist, pushing him back slightly so that she could wrap one leg around him, pulling him toward her. She arched her back off the bed, letting him start to press into her. "Please...want to feel you..."

Neal moaned, low and raw, as Brooke arched against him. "Holy fuck," he choked out, plunging a hand between them to grip himself tightly, squeezing hard around the base.

"You will...God..." he whispered hoarsely, steadying the head of his cock at her entrance as he shifted his hips toward her, slipping inside her slowly.

Brooke let out a breathy moan as she felt Neal slowly start to enter her. The feel of him was new, but she was quickly starting to get used to it, to _ache_ for it - something that had never happened before.

It felt amazing. Her body was singing, everything amplified as the sensations started to flow through her again.

God, those _noises_... Neal drew in a deep breath, holding it as his hips met Brooke's, taking a moment to just _feel_...

There had been other women - other men - but, _God_...

With a swallowed groan, he gave into the instinctual impulse to thrust, to just _move,_ already; and settled into a slow, deep rhythm. He was already so, so close...but he wanted to make this last as long as he could. She felt too good around him to do anything less.

Brooke felt like she was flying. The feel of Neal moving inside her, touching all the right places...her body so hot... She felt like she was thrumming with energy, soaring high above the clouds. This was what it was supposed to be like -- this is what she had been missing all those years. She bit her lip as the emotions and sensations almost overwhelmed her. Her hands came up and slid into Neal's hair, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

Neal kissed Brooke back, hard, slipping his arms underneath her back. He grabbed her shoulders, digging his fingers into them tightly for leverage, and fought for control over his immediate impulses to speed up and let go. No, this couldn't end - not this soon...

Brooke moaned into Neal's mouth as she wrapped her legs up around his hips, letting the momentum of his thrusts push her to the edge again. She could feel the heat pooling in her stomach again, and she whimpered softly.

"Let go...I'm right there..." she whispered into his neck, kissing his pulse point, feeling the rapid beats with her lips.

...Oh, good God... Those legs in those silk stockings felt every bit as fuckin' amazing wrapped around him as he'd imagined they would...and she was moaning, and whimpering, good fuckin' God; and then she was _talking_ to him, holy shit, telling him to come...

His hips jerked slightly out of rhythm, and Neal drove into Brooke hard, coming harder than he'd ever done in his life. Groaning his release, he tried to keep his hips moving, wanting her to join him.

Brooke arched up hard against him, her hips moving to meet his erratic movements. His last hard thrust had her spiraling over the edge as she all but screamed his name.

"Brooke..." Neal whimpered softly, nearly collapsing on top of her as his hips finally stilled. He buried his face against her neck, gasping for breath.

Brooke held Neal tightly, afraid that if she let him go, it would all be a dream. "How are you real...?" she whispered.

Still breathless and mute, Neal kissed Brooke's neck softly, shaking his head very slightly. At times like this, even he wasn't sure he existed... The only thing real to him was her body beneath him, her limbs around him, the scent of her soap and shampoo and perfume... Closing his eyes, he breathed out an inaudible blessing to the gods for this angel in his arms.

Brooke shifted under Neal so that she could kiss him again. She bit back the words that she wanted to say, knowing that it was too soon for both of them. One day...just not today.

Neal shifted with Brooke, pulling an arm out from under her to smooth her hair away from her damp forehead. "Holy shit," he breathed, tracing the arches of her eyebrow and cheekbones lightly before circling her lips with his fingertips.

Brooke closed her eyes and leaned into Neal's hand, her breath evening out. She slowly opened her eyes and just looked at Neal. "Wow," she whispered. She reached up and slowly traced the bridge of his nose with her fingertips and then cupped her hand on his jaw as she leaned up, kissing him ever-so-softly.

Neal closed his eyes and let himself get lost in Brooke's kiss. So long since he'd been allowed to enjoy the afterglow, to touch, and to kiss, and just...be...instead of being pushed aside or banished to his little corner of the room...

He swallowed back a faint whimper and forced those thoughts from his mind. Brooke was not _Her._ Together, they were making new memories here.

Brooke slowly moved under Neal, not wanting to make him move, but she wanted to be able to see his eyes better. "You have such beautiful eyes," she whispered, finally getting their eyes to meet.

Neal looked down into Brooke's eyes, smiling faintly at the compliment. "You do too," he murmured back, caressing soft circles on her cheek. Beautiful eyes...long, golden lashes...perfectly-formed, soft, pink lips...which he then leaned down to kiss again.

Brooke let out a soft breath as Neal leaned in, kissing her so softly. "Can this please just never end?" she whispered.

Neal pulled back slowly, cupping Brooke's cheek as he looked into her eyes. "All th'time in th'world, Brooke," he whispered.

Brooke smiled softly. "Good...'cause I'm not going anywhere. I quite like it right where I am, at the moment."


End file.
